onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kibin
Where does it says his name in the anime, or is it in the opening theme?Zero62422002 02:05, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Episode 475 credit and Japanese subtitles. --Klobis 08:38, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Canon So the guy's actually canon now? 17:46, June 7, 2013 (UTC) He appeared in the manga, yes. 17:51, June 7, 2013 (UTC) In Chapter 594 he did, but all his scenes in Marineford are still non-canon. 17:52, June 7, 2013 (UTC) And by extension, his rokushiki abilities as well. 18:22, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Right now nothing is canon in this page. He just appeared in a chapter sitting and doing nothing. 18:24, June 7, 2013 (UTC) It also means his rank wouldn't be canon either. It will be hard to mark it on the article. SeaTerror (talk) 18:27, June 7, 2013 (UTC) We use Dalmatian and such from credits to name these fellows, but they all appear in manga canon regardless. 18:56, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Kibin was given a rank only in the anime. So his rank is non-canon. That could be a problem. 18:59, June 7, 2013 (UTC) True. His appearance is really the only thing canon about Kibin, since he only appeared in the manga after the war (that we can find), unlike Dalmatian who had an active role in the manga despite lacking a name. What we've done before is take the name we're given and sort of treat it as canon (while still pointing out it's not) until we get something better. The best example for that would be Vice Admiral Stainless. Before he was named Stainless in Blue Deep, he was credited as Kaiseruhige in the anime credits. 19:03, June 7, 2013 (UTC) I hope somebody will question his rank on an SBS. 19:05, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Manga > Databook > Anime... Since no databook has come out and manga has yet to explain, we have to take the anime's word for it for now. 22:26, June 7, 2013 (UTC) We've done it before and it hasn't hurt anything. Dalmatian, Kasagoba, and Stainless all turned out fine. Two of them had to be moved in the end, but the alternative names didn't cause any problems. 22:29, June 7, 2013 (UTC) "There is a man who looks like him" does not mean he is canon. --Klobis (talk) 09:33, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Were's doing the same for Bogart too, he was never given a name in the manga, and that's what we're gonna do about Kibin's name but his rank is still non-canon. We can just assume he's high ranking officer since he's wearing the marine officers' coat. 12:35, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Normally I'd agree with you, Klobis, but if you check episode 5, Kibin is sitting in the exact same spot as the person we're talking about is in the manga in chapter 594. It was not only the resemblance, but also his placement in that scene that that made us positive that they were the same. 15:06, June 8, 2013 (UTC) I don't see anything of similar between the two of them but the hair. kibin has a scar and sideburns, while the manga one has just an... unidentifiable scratch! which you can't say if is the scar (which however has a different location), the sideburns or another shit. the animators probably just sayd "oh god, we have a character in the manga similar to one-punched-man Kibin, why we don't give him a role almost-maybe-relatively canonical?" 19:45, June 9, 2013 (UTC) It's obviously him, look at the similarities. The scar is the only difference, which is probably an animation error. 19:52, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Same nose, same hair, both have widow's peak, and were sitting in the same spot wearing the same pattern of suit. Remember, the guy in 594 came first by a little over 3 months. I doubt the coincidence you're suggesting was, indeed, a coincidence. You're just in denial at this point, Rayleigh. 23:15, June 9, 2013 (UTC) However, the dude in the anime doesn't really look like Kibin. Check the pic. 08:51, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Same hair and a far shot. 18:42, June 10, 2013 (UTC) now that you make me see the anime shot, well... it does not seems kibin neither in the anime =.= 18:46, June 10, 2013 (UTC) They probably just used a random character design Oda already used and gave the person a name with filler history. SeaTerror (talk) 19:52, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure if that's actually Kibin or someone else, but it's probably him since the animation sucks in that scene so they probably forgot his scar. Has happened before. 06:20, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I disagree about the guy in the manga being Kibin too. The Bogart example is also bad because he was a prominent character in that cover story, so it was obviously him. That's not the case here at all. 10:34, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Rank treatment I know it's non-canon, but saying he was a commodore in the anime, giving him the category, and then putting him under the unknown rank section in the marines template seems kind of, not really careless or negligent, but close. I think we should just accept what the anime has given us and play it as it lies in regard to the information available. If all we have to go on is that he's a commodore, let's just call him a commodore. 05:36, September 4, 2013 (UTC) DP's right. 06:45, September 4, 2013 (UTC)